La diosa fénix
by Virginia W. de Malfoy
Summary: ¿Harry tiene una Hermana?, Ginny acepta un trabajo que le da Dumbledor, Trelaway hace otra profecia correcta. todo esto y mucho mas aqui ^_^.
1. Default Chapter

La diosa fénix.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Introducción  
  
  
  
  
  
-Un adiós.  
  
  
  
  
  
-Estas segura de esto Lily. un hombre alto, vestido con una túnica azul y un largo sombrero puntiagudo sobre su largo pelo plateado con algunos mechones castaños y una larga barba de igual color.  
  
  
  
  
  
-por supuesto que lo estoy Albus, en casa no estaría segura, ya no, lo sabes muy bien voldemort esta tras de nosotros y es mi culpa. la voz de una mujer cubierta con una capa negra contesto, en sus brazos había un pequeño bulto que se movía el son de los brazos de la mujer que estaba.  
  
  
  
  
  
-no digas eso Lily, nunca la digas nuevamente. Respondió el hombre en tono severo.- sabes que no lo fue, Voldemort a engañado a los magos mas sabios y valientes. Tú eras solo una niña indefensa, el solo se aprovecho de tu debilidad.  
  
  
  
  
  
-No es así y lo sabes Albus, yo tengo la culpa de todo. Algunas lagrimas se asomaron en su rostro.- no dejare que ella pase por lo mismo, aunque su destino sea ese, no lo permitiré.  
  
  
  
  
  
-y ¿James esta de acuerdo?  
  
  
  
  
  
No, por supuesto que no, los únicos que sabemos de la existencia de esta pequeña somos tú y yo.  
  
  
  
  
  
¿Y como rayos lograste ocultaste un embarazo a uno de las personas mas inteligente que este colegio vio en siglos? Dijo el viejo medio sorprendido.  
  
  
  
  
  
Eso no viene al caso Albus. Prométeme que llevaras a mi pequeña a un lugar seguro, y que pase lo que pase nunca le dirás sobre su verdadero origen, ni nada sobre la leyenda de las fénix o los herederas de Griffindor. El hombre a pesar de no estar de acuerdo con la decisión de la mujer asintió.  
  
  
  
  
  
La señora deja de acurrucar a la pequeña, y la apoya muy fuerte sobre su pecho.  
  
  
  
  
  
-Adiós mi niña, recuerda siempre que mami te quiere mucho y lo hace por tu propio bien.  
  
  
  
  
  
-¿Como esta Harry? El pobre Dumbledor intentaba relajar un poco a la pobre mujer a su lado. A pesar de solo tener 21 años, ya había tenido experiencias horribles, la muerte de sus padres, el desprecio de su hermana, verse obligada a pasar al lado oscuro, poner en peligro a su persona amada y todo eso sin mencionar que el brujo mas malo de todos los tiempos intente matarla a ella y a su esposo. Por lo que se veía obligada a dar en adopción a su hija.  
  
  
  
  
  
-Oh, el esta bien, cada Día mas grande, en julio ya va a cumplir un año, cada día mas parecido a James. Albus agarro a la beba que rompió a llorar.  
  
  
  
  
  
-me alegro, ahora es mejor que vaya a las cocinas, a conseguirla un poco de leche, deberás tener hambre. Al intentar calmarla entre sus brazos logro que la manta rosa se cayera dejando ver la espalda descubierta y notando una mancha chiquita negra con forma de ave. -la misma que vos, significa que ella también. La muchacha asintió.  
  
  
  
  
  
-Por favor Albus, prométeme que ira a un buen lugar, en donde la cuidaran y este protegida.  
  
  
  
  
  
-Por supuesto, conozco a una familia de brujos que acaba de perder un hijo, será perfecto para esta pequeña.  
  
  
  
  
  
-¿estas seguro que son brujos de confianza?, no  
  
  
  
  
  
-por supuesta querida, ahora ven vamos a mi oficina para que puedas irte.  
  
  
  
  
  
-Adelántate, yo te alcanzare en un instante, ¿SI?  
  
  
  
  
  
-Por supuesto, mientras tanto me comunicare con esta familia. El hombre se alejo, mientras tanto la mujer se bajo la capucha dejando ver un hermoso pelo pelirrojo y unos delicados ojos verde esmeralda. Lentamente se acerco al lago, donde se quedo mirando fijamente el agua, mientras una ligera brisa veraniega jugaba con sus cabellos.  
  
  
  
  
  
-wan fisu tar mag. Las aguas del lago se fueron revolviendo lentamente, formando círculos, mientras Se sacaba un colgante de forma alargada del cuelo y lo tiro sobre el lago. -no pienso dejar que tu también te sacrifiques Meruuuuuu- grito la mujer y el colgante lanzo una luz rojiza y desapareció. Mientras observaba la pelirroja soltó varias lagrimas silenciosas.- yo lo detendré, aunque tenga que usar toda mi fuerza y sacrificarme, no permitiré que ni a Harry ni a ti les pase nada. Casi mil años y aun no pudimos detenerlo y yo como todas tuve que huir por su bien y el de todos. Pero soy una Fénix y mi misión es detenerlo y lo haré.  
  
  
  
  
  
La mujer se limpio las lágrimas con la manga de su túnica negra y lentamente se dirigió al castillo. Intento poner una sonrisa después de todo en unos instantes estaría en su casa con su esposo y su hijo, no tenia que preocuparles, no, no debía hacerlo, ya tenían suficiente con saber que tendrían que mudarse para esconderse del innombrable. Y era su culpa, si aunque Albus lo negara era su culpa, ella fue la que se metió a lado oscuro engañada por ese maldito y además casi traiciono a sus mejores Amigos, a Sirius, a Bella, a Peter y a muchas personas mas.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
-supongo que es parte de mi obligación como diosa Fénix.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa.  
  
Sean bienvenidos a mi nueva historia ^_^, si tardo en poner los caps es que ando el las dos semanas de exámenes. Pero tenia que ponerla, hace tiempo que tenia esta historia gestándose en mi cabeza.  
  
  
  
  
  
Se que es corto pero es solo la introducción. No se quejen ¬¬*  
  
  
  
  
  
Bue no importa besos a todos muchas gracias a todos por leer mis fics y tenerme paciencia.  
  
  
  
  
  
Por favor R/R T GRACIASSSSSSSSSSSSS:  
  
  
  
  
  
Dani.  
  
Dedicado a mis queridas polgara que aun espero tus fics y a Tori Tsuki, que quiero decirte que ti fic esta buenísimo, es una idea muy original y deseo que lo actualices pronto y no sigas mi ejemplo de dejar colgados a los demás ^_^ÛÛÛ 


	2. el mejor cumpleaños

Diosa fénix  
  
  
  
El mejor cumpleaños.  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry estaba mirando por la ventana de su cuarto, alado suyo sobre un escritorio yacía una pluma de águila, un tintero, un rollo de pergamino y barios libros bastante gruesos. Hacia cinco minutos que había cumplido 17 años, la mayoría de edad, podía practicar magia tanto en el colegio como en esa casa, y si iba a hacerle una visita a sus tíos, por que el ya no vivía con los Dursley, desde el verano de su cuarto año vivía con su madrina Arabella Figg.  
  
  
  
Por años había creído que su vecina y niñera era solo una Muggle viejo y amante de los gatos, pero había descubierto que no solo no era vieja sino que muy linda, aunque a el le gustaba decirle vieja para hacerla enojar. Y que vivía en Privet Drive solo para cuidar de el, ella era una de las protecciones de las que voldenmort hablaba, y también que era parte del circulo llamado "la orden del fénix" que era un grupo destinado a luchar contra el innombrable.  
  
  
  
Decidido tomo so capa del armario y se la puso sobre el pijama, guardo la varita el uno de los bolsillos del mismo y despacio e intentando no hacer ruido se dirigió hacia la parte baja de la casa, salteo barios escalones que rugían, si rugían como animales, Arabella nunca le había dicho el por que, e intento no vomitar por el olor a repollo que aun quedaba en la habitación, según bella era el olor que desprendía la poción envejecedora. Cuando pensó que ya lo había logrado y se disponía a salir del cuarto un grito hizo temblar hasta los cimientos de la casa.  
  
-HARRY JAMES POTTER, DEJA ES MANIJA Y VE DERECHO A TU HABITACION, -al girarse Harry pudo apreciar a una mujer que no pasaría los 37 años, rubia y de ojos celestes que en esos momentos tenían un brillo de maldad, bastante delgado y muy bien formada.  
  
-Bella, ¿que haces aun despierta?-dijo en el tono mas inocente que le salio.  
  
-tenia la ligera sospecha que el ciervo intentaría huir y mira con lo que me encuentro, era cierto.  
  
-bueno, yo.  
  
-yo nada, te vas a tu cuarto y te quedas allí o no habrá fiesta.  
  
-¿fiesta?.-pregunto desconcertado.  
  
-he nada, jeje, ve a tu habitación y no quiero repetirlo.-la mujer se veía notablemente nerviosa y de su frente caía un poco de sudor frió. -voy a hacerme un poco de chocolate caliente, ¿quieres?  
  
-no gracias, aun no entiendo por que no tomas café o te como un adulto normal.  
  
-que, la cafeína arruga, que quieres, que ahora que recupere mi bello rostro lo arruine.  
  
-yo mismo lo dijo, adultos normales.  
  
-que quieres decir con eso Potter.  
  
-nada, nada, mejor voy a mi cuarto.  
  
-y allí te quedas hasta que amanezca, entendido. -grito desde la cocina.  
  
.-si, si.  
  
El muchacho subió hasta su habitación, que era mucho mas espaciosa que la que tenia con sus tíos, tenia lugar para un escritorio, una cama adorselada como la de Hogwarts, el baúl y un armario bastante espacioso, se saco la capa y la dejo sobre la silla del escritorio, era raro, Hedwing no estaba, generalmente venia con el regalo de Hermaione, Pig tampoco estaba y eso lo desilusiono mucho, ¿habrán sus mejores amigos olvidado so cumpleaños?, no era imposible, lo mejor era irse a dormir y seguramente mañana despertaría con el urar de hedwing.  
  
  
  
Al despertarse no vio ni escucho ninguna lechuza, eso le extraño mucho, pero si su nariz no le fallaba Arabella .que era gran repostera, estaba haciendo un pastel de chocolate, que era su favorito, al bajar no pudo evitar sonrojarse bastante, Ginny y el profesor Dumbledor estaban el la sala hablando con Bella y es estaba el pijama, por suerte ninguno se había dado cuenta que estaba allí así que intento subir la escalera despacio pero.  
  
-jajaja, Potter duerme con pijama de ositos.-al darse vuelta se encontró con dos ojos grises que acompañaban a una cara pálida y puntiaguda con una sedosa melena platinada.  
  
-para tu información Malfoy son ciervos y ¿además que rayos haces tu aquí? Pensé que en esta casa no se Herminia entrar escoria.  
  
-pero si tu vives aquí.  
  
-ya, ya tranquilos, Harry, amor ve a cambiarte, ponte la túnica verde porque vamos a salir, y tu Malfoy deja en paz a mi ahijado o veras las consecuencias.-la rubia intento parecer lo mas seria que podía aunque su cara estaba roja de aguantar la risa, mientras que Dumbledor miraba la escena con una sonrisa en el rostro y Ginny estaba muy sonrojada y miraba su taza de te como si de eso dependiera su vida.  
  
  
  
Harry subió es intento calmarse, una vez logrado, se vistió con la túnica que su madrina le había recomendado, claro esta que solo tenia dos túnicas aparte de las del colegio y la otra estaba para lavar. Al bajar no vio ni a Malfoy ni a bella en la sala, pero Ginny y Dumbledor estaban hablando de algo y por la expresión de sus cara el parecer muy serio, cuando entro en la habitación ambos callaron.  
  
-hola Harry, por lo que me contó la Srta. Figg no pudiste aguantarte las ganas de fetejar tus 17.  
  
-he yo profesor.- el joven parecía muy apenado.  
  
-no te preocupes.-dijo una vos a su espalda que identifico como la de su madrina. -tu padre en tu lugar hubiera echo lo mismo y posiblemente Lily también, ambos eran muy bromistas, demasiado diría yo.  
  
-o si, Las Marías y los merodeadores, los grupos de bromistas mas grandes que Hogwarts vio en siglos.  
  
-bueno creo que es hora de irnos.-dijo el anciano.  
  
-SIP, nos deben estar esperando.-contesto la rubia con tono festivo.  
  
-irnos a donde, si se puede saber.  
  
-que, no me digas que no lo sabes Potter.  
  
-cállate Malfoy, ¿tenias que traerlo Albus?  
  
-tenia que hablar con el y con la señorita Weasley un momento.  
  
-esta bien, supongo, incendio,-la mujer había sacado un palo largo de madera y apunto a la chimenea donde empezó a formarse una hoguera,-toma Harry, ve a la madriguera, ahora te alcanzamos.-el muchacho obedeció, tomo un poco pe polvo de la bolsita que sostenía la rubia y lo tira a la chimenea gritando.  
  
-A LA MADRIGERA.  
  
  
  
Cuando llego no parecía haber nadie, cuando pensaba como hacer para (olvidarte.. Jeje me fui de tema) volver a casa todas las luces se prendieron de repente, mostrando una casa completamente decorada para un cumpleaños, con carteles con su nombre, y todos sus compañeros y amigos de Hogwarts, también estaba el profesor Lupin, Susan Mach y Cat leckmark (lo saque de algún dic, la autora que no se enoje, son los dos de la mañana y hay falta de creatividad) amigas de Arabella, también todos los Weasley's, menos Ginny cabe aclarar, que entro por la chimenea minutos después, Bella se apareció alado suyo y también el profesor Dumbledor, Malfoy no apareció, pero a el no le importo, por primera vez en su vida tenia una fiesta de cumpleaños. (Segunda, ya que cuando cumplió un año también, pero no lo recuerda.).  
  
  
  
En ese momento de descuido un perro grande y negro, salto airándolo al piso y empezó a lamerle toda la cara a modo de saludo. Lo único que pudo exclamar Harry fue: "HOCICOS", si era su padrino, aun no habían comprobado su inocencia por lo cual aun tenía que andar con su forma de perro.  
  
  
  
La fiesta había estado grandiosa, había comido mucho pastel, bailado y para su vergüenza cantado, según le habían dicho tradición muggle, y según Ron la mejor parte los regalos, entre ellos había recibido, una seta de fuego 5000, de parte de Sirius, un gran libre sobre Quiddich de parte de Krum, una provisión de sortilegios Weasley, de parte de los gemelos, una pequeña snich, que levitada y daba la hora de parte de Ron y un gnomo despertador de parte de Hermione (la idea no me pertenece, le pertenece a la escritora de mi nombre es Hermione ¿Granger?, único D/Hr que e leído y me gusto mucho, sobre todo el despertador)  
  
  
  
Ya pasada la tarde cuando sus amigos se fueron, quedando solo los Weasley, Hermione, su padrino, lunático, Dumbledor y Bella y sus amigas, empezaron a hablar mas tranquilos, Sirius pudo salir de su forma de perro y abrazar a su sobrino, diciendo que estaba orgulloso y que en verdad se parecía mucho a jemes.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Fin  
  
¿Quieren saber que quería Dumbledor? ¿Por que Draco no apareció? ¿Por que Ginny actuaba algo extraña? Todo esto y mas en los prox Cáp., lo que tome prestado, pido disculpas es solo que estoy desvelada y se me dio por escribir este fic que lo tenia abandonado, muchas gracias a: Arwen_Magic16 y a sally-olivnader por so review, por favor dejen review si les gusta y si no, tambien asi lo dejo.  
  
  
  
  
  
Besos  
  
  
  
Ginny de Malfoy. 


End file.
